<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ocean eyes by twiinkerbell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996292">ocean eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiinkerbell/pseuds/twiinkerbell'>twiinkerbell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Coming of Age, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, kankri is a little creepy but he doesnt mean to be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:13:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twiinkerbell/pseuds/twiinkerbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kankri deals with religious conflict and internalized homophobia. and his feelings for cronus. also a little inspired by a billie ellish song. very self indulgent for me &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ocean eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyday, you get to school early. You tell yourself it's because you are a good, punctual student, but you really know it's because you like sitting outside on the curb and watching him pull up into the parking lot and parking his car. The way he leans against the hood and finishes his cigarette before going inside the school is very charming, you think. </p><p>Today was no different. You walked yourself to school, sat down on the curb and buried your nose in a book, right up until you perked your head up at the sound of his squealing brakes as he pulled into a parking spot. You watched as he got out and leaned against the hood, like always, and took a long drag from his cigarette. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back slightly as he blew the smoke out, seemingly enjoying the feeling. When he went back to get another drag, he looked up and made eye contact with you. You felt your face flush as you realized in that moment what a creepy routine you have going on and try to think of a way you could explain yourself if he decides to come over to you. All he does, though, is smirk and wink before going back to smoking. </p><p>That little gesture sends a weird feeling through you. The kind you get when you're reading a romance novel or a silly little fanfiction on your phone late at night. Not knowing what to do with yourself, you quickly shove your book into your bag and dash into the building, not looking back once for fear of getting that feeling again. </p><p>You spend the rest of the day kind of out of it. You stare off into space during first period, you doodle on your second period homework, you absentmindedly pick at your food during lunch, and you can't even say what you did during third and fourth period. Before you know it, you're standing outside again, watching Cronus get into his car and put on his sunglasses. He drives past you, but doesn't take notice of you this time, and it makes you feel a little disappointed. This is weird. You haven't ever even spoken to the guy. Why are you feeling like this? </p><p>Your brother finally meets you outside and the two of you walk home together. He's angrily ranting about something, and although you normally do your best to listen, you are in your own head right now. </p><p>"Kankri, are you even listening?" He snaps, making you turn your head toward him. </p><p>You apologize and insist that you are, you just don't know how to respond. </p><p>"You've been so fucking weird lately." He just learned the word 'fuck' and has been taking every chance he has to use it, despite you chastising him every time. "Normally you would have given me a lecture for that story I just told, but it's like you're off on another planet or something." </p><p>You apologize again and ask him to retell the story. He sighs, but does anyway. It's something about one of his classmates, you think. You weren't really paying attention. Again. That is, until, </p><p>"I think his older brother is that Ampora douchebag." </p><p>That catches your attention. </p><p>Suddenly, you are very interested in the story. You learn that his classmate is called Eridan, and Cronus is indeed his brother. You also learn that Eridan is apparently "just a smaller, somehow douchier version of his brother". </p><p>That night, you are laying in bed. Thinking. About how you felt earlier. You replay the image of Cronus leaning against his car, flicking the ash off of his cigarette as he smirks and winks at you. And the way that it made you feel. That strange, warm and bubbly feeling you got in your stomach. You like it, but it also uneases you at the same time. What does this say about you? You, laying in your bed, curled up with one pillow under your head and the other under your arms, that you are going to try and talk to him tomorrow. Just to see if that feeling comes back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>